Bloody Roses
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is your everyday normal teen until he's met with a challenge, help Lucy, a deceased girl who was raped and murdered cross over. His real problem: Track down the killer before he strikes again. Nalu fluff AU warning blood violence and cursing will happen
1. Chapter 1: Dead Roses

**Ohayo minna I just came up with this idea. Let's see how it goes for a semi one shot story!**

_Natsu Dragneel is your everyday normal teen until he's met with a challenge, help Lucy, a deceased girl who was raped and murdered cross over. His real problem: Track down the killer before he strikes again. Nalu fluff AU_

Bloody rosesChapter 1: the feeling

"SHIT!" I cursed as I ran out of my house. "Happy come on! We're gonna be late!" I pulled my blue haired brother out along behind me as we raced towards the bus stop.

"Natsu, why did you have to oversleep?!" The young blue haired boy cried out, his hair blowing against the wind.

"Just shut up and run!" I screamed as I half yanked him along behind me until we caught the bus.

"Damn flame brain! You were almost late for the bus again!" the black haired asshole laughed as I sat in the seat next to him on the bus before punching him in the head.

"Urusai! Natsu-nii woke up late!" Happy cried out for me. I rubbed his head. "Don't defend your brother's stupidity…" I sighed as I took my seat with Happy walking to sit with Wendy and her older sister Charla who he has a crush on.

I gave him thumbs up as I fixed myself in my seat as some of my other friends got on the bus. "Hey Levy-chan!" I called out as my semi old friend came onto the bus with her boyfriend/my freenemy Gajeel.

"Hi Nats-kun!" She smiled as she took the seat in front of me with Lisanna who was the youngest Strauss sibling with her brother a year ahead of us and already driving.

"Hi Lisanna!" I said as the white haired girl pop into the seat next to my blue haired friend. She waved but didn't say anything as the bus rushed us off to school.

Xxx

The school day pretty much was lousy in a way. I was dragging my feet by 5th period and what sucked was half of my friends were in the first lunch shift. I groaned as I sat in history class waiting for the bell to ring to send me to lunch.

Gray kept throwing waded up paper balls at my head. I groaned when the bell rang and nearly jumped out of my seat. As I walked to the cafeteria I looked around in the courtyard which I never do but it was strange today cause I felt someone watching me.

In the corner I saw a blonde girl wearing nothing but white with what looked like a blood stain in her ruffled tanktop wearing no shoes. I turned quickly to look at her again but she was gone in an instant. _What and who was that?_ I heard someone calling my name to see my brother standing by the four door entrance into the cafeteria. "Natsu-nii! Come on!" he pulled on my arm and dragged me inside.

_That was definitely strange. _"Did you see that?" I asked Happy as I walked with him normally towards the gang or who was here for 2nd lunch shift. "See what, Combustion brain?" Gray asked but I ignored him and looked at Happy.

"Nani, Natsu-nii? You look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?" I pointed outside where the girl lingered under a tree, her wound dried but it looked serious. "Do you see that girl over there?" I pointed to the tree and everyone looked at the same tree I pointed to.

"Nobody's there, Nats-kun…" Levy murmured looking over there. The group I was with was made up of Gray, Levy, Wendy and Happy the rest of the gang had 1st lunch shift.

"Must be my imagination." I whispered as I focused back on my lunch but the haunting gaze of the female ghost never left my mind, her sad expression and even sadder lonely eyes full of tears.

Xxx

Erza and the other's heard about what I saw that afternoon back on the bus. "You must've saw something, Natsu." Lisanna replied. I shook my head at the white haired female.

"I saw a blonde haired girl, she looked about our age." I looked at Erza as she looked on her phone for something. She had her thinking expression on her face as she showed me a picture.

"This what she looked like?" She said as she held her phone out to me. On the phone was the exact same girl I saw in the courtyard. She wore a red tank top and a brown skirt and black boots and had a huge smile on her face.

"That's her! Who is she?" I asked looking at Erza who had a mournful expression. "She's my cousin and she died two years ago…" all my friends looked distraught and frightened.

"She was raped and murdered…" Erza had tears falling from her face. _I saw her ghost then_…. I gapped in shock as I look towards the front of the bus where the blonde girl stood.

"She's on the bus…" I whispered to Erza. I pointed towards the front. Erza looked in the direction I pointed and cried harder. "Lucy…" she sobbed as her head fell on Gray's shoulder.

I look to the Blonde ghost who vanished from where I saw her a minute ago. "She's really dead? But then why am I the only one who can see her?" I looked at Levy who was looking at something on her phone.

"Who knows why you can see her, Nats-kun. But one thing's for sure is she wants your help…" Levy murmured trying to hide her tears. I was silent for a minute as the bus rolled along and we each got off at our stops.

"Wow, Natsu-nii. That's insane that you can see Lucy's ghost." Happy looked a bit scared as we walked up to the house and entered. "Tell me about it, Happy. I wonder why she wants my help…" I walk upstairs and put my bag in my chair before turning to the window to see Lucy.

The blonde had tears in her eyes. I jumped a bit as she walked over to me. "Help me…" the blonde cried as she fell onto my bed. Her sobs were loud and haunting. I stood by the door but I cooled my nerves which were telling me to run and tell Erza she was here.

"What do you want me to do, Lucy?" I ask, my voice hoarse and almost broken. The blonde looked at me and stood up, like her body refused to move but she made it move.

"Find him!" She cried out as her ghostly form rushed to me making me back up and hit my head against the door.

"You're killer? You want me to find him?" Lucy nodded at me, tears still fell from her face.

"What happened to you, from what you remember?" the blonde walked to my table and sat down a bit. I looked at her worried.

"I was doing nothing minding my own business when I got caught in a mix up. A gang was after a girl named Yukino but they mixed us up and kidnapped me dragging me back to their boss, Jose of the gang Phantom Lord. He was angered that his cronies messed up a simple job but he took his anger out on me. Told me I was a perfect catch." The blonde started to cry harder as she walked over to me.

"He tied me up, tortured me for a bit. 'Played' with me. He kept me locked up for days until one day he was so angered he raped me. I was bleeding everywhere, I screamed and begged for him to stop and leave me alone but kept it going for so long until my voice nearly broke. The next thing I know, he stuck a knife in my stomach and listened to me scream till I died…"

I looked at the pain in her eyes. "I will find him…" I look at the still crying blonde. I run to her and hugged her, she was so cold, all I heard was her horrible cries and the emptiness she had inside of her.

"Please stop him…. And tell my friends I miss them so much…" she looked at me and smiled. "You were always a great friend, Natsu…" I looked at her shocked and wide eyed as she begun to vanish.

_How did she know my name? Who is she? _I stared at the place where her spirit vanished from my sight.

**This will hopefully turn into a good short story enjoy everyone and leave me a lovely review for a new story **


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Questions

**All right, I know I haven't touched this story in forever, so sorry if this doesn't sound like the mood as it was from the first chapter, sadly I don't remember the cause of why I fully stopped this cause I had plenty of time. As before I had gone flatline on here a while back ago so my memory of this story is vague. So even though this will be quick, even though it deserves a longer chapter considering I haven't touched it in forever.**

**Here is finally the 2****nd**** chapter to Bloody Roses. Thanks to some guest reviews I'm going to get this one another go, so wish me luck. **

Chapter 2: Dead Questions

_"__What did she mean…. How did she even know my name?"_ These thoughts won't leave my brain as I wake up the next day. I glance over at the clock and scream. "SHIT! HAPPY, WE'RE LATE AGAIN!" I dash to my closet and pull on some jeans and my flaming red shirt.

"Damnit, Natsu-nii! If you keep this up, we'll end up having to chase the bus!" My little bro is downstairs in his orange t-shirt and jeans, tying his shoes as I barrel down the stairs.

"Just run, bro! We can't miss the bus!" I grab out bags as we race out the door and down the street to the bus stop. The open front door closes behind us as a ghostly chuckle travels on the wind.

"Jesus!" I pant hard as we finally make it to the bus stop, barely as its doors are closing. "Wait!" I shout as we're just a foot from the bus doors. The doors swing back open.

I grab the railing inside the bus and I look up to see a red face Levy. "You're such a tardy pants, Nats-kun!" Levy whines teasingly as I notice her hand on the handle that opens the bus doors. I notice that Elfman is giving us an ugly look as we fully climb inside.

"Baka, Natsu! Start waking up like a man!" Elfman grunts as he gives Levy a look as she retracts her hand from the bus door handle. Happy sticks his tongue out at Elfman. "Man yourself. Natsu-nii is a man already!" He cheers happily as he takes his seat next to Charla and Wendy.

"My alarm clock is broken again! Damn thing keeps shorting out." I grumble while pulling Happy along behind me though the bus isle. Stupid cellphone had landed on the floor wrong and now some of the important stuff on it doesn't work anymore. Levy gives me a pointed look, accusing me of lying probably.

"You don't have an alarm, Nats-kun." I give her one back, she was wearing her usual headband but has a blue skirt and a striped shirt on. "It's my phone alarm, Levy-chan!" She rolls her eyes before taking her usual seat next to her boyfriend.

Lisanna gives me a semi cheerful smile that's mixed with sympathy. "Hey. At least you made it on time this time." She moves her back to the floor as I take the seat next to her as the bus starts moving.

I hadn't even noticed that Ice stripper was snoring in the back of the bus, until Erza got on the bus and knocked her binder into his face. "Wake up. Buses are not for sleeping." Gray rubs his nose of the pain from the binder slamming into his face. He gives Erza a look then turns his gaze to look at the passing scenery.

My earlier thoughts come back to me as I look over at Erza. I shockingly see Lucy's ghost sitting beside her in the empty seat. I blink and her image vanishes. I raise my eyebrows in thought.

_"__Do any of them know where she was? The night of her death? She said a gang had kidnapped her mistakenly and took her to their boss. Where did it take place? Have they ever heard of someone named Jose?"_

"Na-"

"Natsu!"

"What?" I blink in surprise and glance at Lisanna, her blue eyes staring at me. "I was going to ask you how you were doing, with knowing about Lucy." I nod my head, and give a quick smile, my thoughts still clogged up.

I look down before looking back at her. _"Maybe Lisanna has an idea."_ "Hey Lisanna?" The snowy hair girl hums her response as she's looking through her bag. "Have you…ever heard of a man by the name of Jose?" The female fumbles and drops her open bag, some of her papers fall out as it crashes to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I bend down and pick up her stuff. I shove the papers back in her bag and glance over at her. Her eyes are frozen. "J-Jose?" I nod my head, I glance to the front of the bus and I see Lucy's half visible body standing in the isle.

"Do you know about him? Lucy…she told me that… he's the reason for her death." My voice grows into a hush tone, trying to down play our conversation. Lisanna looks over at me, her eyes unfocused.

"Jose is the biggest gang lord known throughout Fiore. He's the police's number one most wanted criminal. If the police ever and I mean _ever_ got their hands on him, he'd be dead long before getting sentenced to dead row." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her voice full of fright.

My eyes widen slightly. "He's the biggest gang lord? Do you know anything else?" Lisanna shakes her head hard. "N-no. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." My eyes glance over to see Lucy's ghostly body had vanished from sight once again.

Soon enough the bus stops close to the school. Each one of us gets off the bus and head towards the school. Levy-chan wanders to my side somehow. "Still figuring out things from Lucy?" I'm still shocked that they could so calmly believe that I could see Lucy's ghost. I thought for sure when I told them, they'd be off the rail with disbelieve.

"Doing my best so far, Levy-chan. But can you answer this for me, did Lucy know me somehow?" I look over at my bluenette friend whose eyebrows scrunch up in thought. She bites her tongue as she thinks before looking back to me.

"I don't know how she could… You guys never hanged out. I'm not even sure if you two ever met before." I thank her anyway for her oddly confusing answer. Levy dashes on ahead to the schools entrance. The school's yard was empty as Lucy appears beside me.

"You still have a lot to figure out, Natsu." I scream in surprise and jump backwards at the sound of her voice. I breathe in relief and look at her. "What do you mean? You told me your story." I already knew I needed to figure things out, mostly the location of her kidnapping, find out more on Jose and his gang and where they hide out.

She laughs, it's a haunting sound with faint bell chimes. "Your so dense, Natsu. You have a lot more to work out besides where, why and more on who. You still wonder about how I know your name." I blink in surprise as her dead brown eyes look into mine, the blood still on her tank top.

"Y-you're reading my thoughts aren't you?" I gulp slightly, mostly from my nerves. Sometimes knowing a ghost is watching you, makes you feel weird. The blonde ghost nods slightly.

You'll learn everything in time, Natsu. For now you better hurry to class. You'll be late." Lucy walks through me. I gasp and choke on my breath as I glance behind me, her ghostly form wasn't there.

The bell rings loudly. "Oh shit, not again!" I scramble to the double doors, gripping my backpack, the only sound is my shoes smacking against the ground.

**This is it for now, hope those who still read this will forgive me for the long unknowing heitus. I'm sorry for that again so if this makes up for it, then thank you for your forgiveness. **


End file.
